


Bruised Confessions

by InvisibleAce



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Fights, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Protective Bobby | Trevor Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Bobby started junior year with the announcement that his best friends had started dating. He plastered on a smile, clapping them on the back with a heartfelt congratulations. And it was heartfelt. He was happy for them, no matter how much it hurt.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	Bruised Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby is becoming my favorite character (after Julie and Reggie) but I know the bare minimum about him?? It seemed like I'm not the only one, which is swell. In this house we defend Bobby Wilson. 
> 
> Once again the oddest pairings take all my attention and focus. I really love the idea with the boys being 17 in modern day and all the characters just being bros. The bestest of friends. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bobby wasn’t sure when the shift in the band dynamic got so… obvious. 

Sure, he’s always been the odd one out when it came to Sunset Curve. Alex, Luke and Reggie were always this unstoppable and untouchable force. They have been since their friendships formed in elementary school. Bobby met them years after they were already friends when he transferred schools in the middle of sixth grade, after his family moved to California from New Jersey. 

He was an outsider from the beginning. All the kids at school would whisper about him while not even trying to hide their stares. None of them would actually talk to him or approach him, making him retreat into himself even more. He didn’t even want to move to this stupid state in the first place. His dad told him that it would be a good thing, get some sunshine and find friends, but so far he hadn’t done any of that. He hides in his room, playing his guitar loud enough to deafen himself and shuts himself off from his fellow peers. 

That was, until Reggie sat himself down at his lunch table and started talking to him like they’ve been friends forever. He didn’t move back to his regular table after that, Alex and Luke joining them soon after. At first Bobby only offered very little to the conversations, letting the three boys talk over each other and laugh a little too loudly. He wasn’t exactly sure when the three of them had knocked down the walls he had built. 

His sister Carrie didn’t have any problems making friends. Flynn and Julie were insanely nice people, always waving to him in the halls and trying to include him when they would come over after school. He denied it everytime, not really wanting to sit around in Carrie’s pink room and talk about boys and the latest pop album. He did let Flynn paint his nails weekly. That was always nice. 

It turned out that Julie and Flynn were also friends with Luke, Alex and Reggie. Best friends really. It took Bobby off guard, seeing that the five of them didn’t look like they would have anything in common. Soon Carrie and him meshed their two friend groups together, making a pretty chaotic group of friends. A few months later Willie and Nick came into the picture, Bobby having met them at the local skatepark and the chaos and dysfunction grew.

Bobby would do anything for the eight of them. It was kind of scary, caring for people so much. He didn’t think he was capable of it. 

He blames his parents for that. Carrie was the only person he ever really cared for, having to take care of her for all their lives. While Bobby was only older by a couple minutes, the younger twin also took care of him. They were each other's lifelines while their parents were off ignoring their existence while traveling the world. It was rare if they were home longer than a week before taking off again. 

It doesn’t matter though. Bobby has his sister and their friends now. He has people looking out for him. He made his own family made up of eight idiots. 

At some point Luke had the idea of forming a band. At first it was nothing serious, just himself, Luke, Alex and Reggie goofing around in Bobby’s garage turned studio. Once Luke got comfortable enough to show Bobby his songs, and they ran a few of them, was when they realized they had something amazing between the four of them. 

A week later Sunset Curve was born. 

Being in a band made the four of them grow even closer. The three of them were over more. The Wilson house was often the chosen hang out place since there were no adults. At least one of their friends could be found crashing on their couch or living in the guest room at all times. Reggie was over the most, needing to escape his parents constant fighting. Bobby was tempted just to tell him to live with them. The guest room was practically his at this point. 

It was during their freshman year that Bobby realized that he had a crush on  _ all three of his bandmates _ . He was always entranced with how Luke could make a song out of any feeling. He loved how he poured all himself into his work. He loved watching Reggie bounce around while playing, not able to stay in one place for more than a couple seconds. He loved how steady Alex was, outside and with his drumming. He never missed a beat when one of them was having an off day, always knowing exactly what to do and say. 

The three of them were the only constant Bobby had in his life. There’s no way he could tell them that he was in love with them. It would ruin everything. Sure the boys were super chill and probably wouldn’t care but it would throw off their entire dynamic. Bobby was just starting to find his place in the friend group. He was just starting to feel like he fit. He couldn’t fuck it up. 

So he watched from afar as the three of them somehow grew closer, unintentionally growing a little further away from Bobby in the process. 

He didn’t mind. He ignored the way it hurt watching the three of them find a new dynamic around each other. He pushed down his emotions, shoving them into a bottle and throwing it out to sea. It’s okay. He's lucky that they’re still his friends. Not many people stuck around him this long. 

Bobby started junior year with the announcement that his best friends had started dating. He plastered on a smile, clapping them on the back with a heartfelt congratulations. And it  _ was _ heartfelt. He was happy for them. The three of them together just made sense. It was always  _ LukeReggieAlex _ . Had been way before Bobby was ever in the picture and it will be long after he was out of it. 

Carrie, ever the mind reader, had caught on and glued herself to his side. It reminded him of sixth grade, the two of them versus the world. At that time they both were dealing with the heartbreak from realizing that normal caring parents don’t leave their kids home alone for weeks on end. This time around, walking arm-in-arm down the hall with his sister, it was just him dealing with heartbreak. 

It was a different kind of heartbreak. 

It hurt so much it was hard to breathe. It was suffocating. It felt like a vice had wrapped its way around his lungs and heart, squeezing tightly every time he saw the three of them being ridiculously cute together. They kissed all the time it seemed, always touching in some type of way. During the friends movie night the three of them would claim the lovestead, a tangle of limbs. 

The worst was when they would drag him into the middle of it. Reggie would often grab his hand while they were walking, swinging it in between them. Luke would press quick kisses to his forehead, usually right after Bobby would suggest a new lyric or a change in the melody. It became his way of greeting and saying goodbye too. It left him flustered each time. Reggie and Alex didn’t seem fazed or even bothered by their boyfriend kissing their best friend. 

Alex was the worst. He would always find an excuse to wrap an arm around Bobby and just… hold him. Whether it be pulling him into his chest during movie night or simply placing his hand on the small of Bobby’s back while they talked. Once Alex’s hand had found itself under his shirt during movie night, rubbing his stomach almost absent mindedly. Bobby had no idea how he survived the night. He couldn’t tell you what the movie was even about. He was too busy trying not to do something stuipd. 

He thought that them still including him would make him feel better but in all honesty it just hurt more. It made him realize just how much he was missing, how much he didn’t  _ fit _ . It was like they were just throwing it in his face.

Carrie had become his unofficial bodyguard after he had broken down and cried about the touches and the overwhelming feeling of not belonging. During movie nights, and just hanging out in general, she would make him sit in the end seat. She would almost be squishing him into the armrest, sitting on his other side to keep him away from them. Bobby pretended he didn’t notice the hurt looks Alex would send his way or the matching frowns Reggie and Luke would have. 

It was better this way. 

But Carrie couldn’t be his bodyguard forever, she had a life and friends to hang out with. Julie and Flynn stole her away more times than not. They stopped inviting him to hang out with them but that was fine. Nick and Willie were fantastic company, the three of them always trying to outdo each other at the skatepark. If he started hanging out with the two of them more than he did Luke, Reggie and Alex, well, none of them commented on it. His best friends were probably too busy going on dates and whispering sweet nothings to each other between kisses, much like they were now. 

Rehearsal was supposed to start ten minutes ago. Bobby made sure he was the last one there, arriving at three exactly. Was it weird that he was almost late when he literally lived a patch of grass over? Probably. Did he care? No, not really. Running late meant spreading less time around the boyfriends. He really didn’t want to walk into, and break up, another one of their make out sessions. 

“Are we gonna rehearse?” Bobby asked from his spot on the arm chair. He played his guitar slowly. His cheek was resting on the neck of his guitar, “Or do you wanna cancel to swap spit some more?” 

Luke looked over at him and glared. Reggie’s ears went red and Alex sighed. The three of them exchanged looks, having a silent conversation with just their eyes - something Bobby was never part of even before they started dating. Just they seemed to  _ know _ , always on the same wavelength. Just another thing to make Bobby even more of an outsider. 

“Yeah, of course we can start but, um, can we talk to you real quick?” Alex said. 

Bobby stiffened, not liking how unsure Alex sounded. He tried to play it cool although his heart was racing, “What’s up?” 

“Are you okay?” Luke spoke this time. He scooted closer to the edge of the couch, eyes intense as he stared at Bobby, “You’ve been distant, more so than usual.” 

Bobby shifted, eyeing them as they exchanged another look, “I’m fine? I was just giving you guys your space to, uh, be a couple and shit.” 

“You know you don’t have to, right?” Reggie asked quietly. 

“I was being courteous.” 

“Well it’s stupid and pointless so stop,” Luke said. He was never one to beat around the bush or sugarcoat things. “Watching you hide behind Carrie was getting annoying.” 

Bobby glared, hand tensing on his guitar, “I wasn’t  _ hiding _ . Sorry that my sibling actually likes me.” 

Alex sucked his lips in at that, looking down at his lap as Reggie took a hand into his. Bobby raised an eyebrow at the reaction before it hit him. Shit. Oh _ shit. _

“I didn’t-” Bobby started, lifting his head off his guitar. Luke was glaring now, cutting him off before he could finish. 

“What the fuck Bobby?” 

Bobby’s heart dropped into his stomach. He liked his lips, opening and closing his mouth but nothing would come out. 

He felt like an asshole. Alex had a complicated relationship with his siblings. His oldest sister Sarah was so supportive of him being gay and his relationship with Luke and Reggie. It was Beth, the middle child, that had an issue with it. Bobby remembers the night where Alex arrived in tears after coming out to his family, his parents and Beth yelling insults and threats towards him. 

Sarah had come over the next day. Bobby was wary about letting her in but all it took was one teary apology from her for Alex to collapse into her arms. Alex left later that day with his sister but he didn’t go home. Well, not home  _ home _ . Sarah had packed up most of Alex’s stuff and moved it into the guest room of her apartment. 

Beth took some time to come around but it still was awkward. It was a love hate relationship (all the hate from her end) that always wore down on Alex whenever someone brought it up. 

And here was Bobby, making an offhand comment that was being taken the  _ wrong _ way but there was no way to get himself out of this. Luke was just as headstrong and protective as Bobby. His protectiveness only really comes out when someone’s messing with his friends or his boyfriends. Bobby never thought he would be on the receiving end of the famous Patterson glare. 

Bobby never thought that he would be the one to hurt his friends, unintentionally or not. 

“Luke,” Alex stood and grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders. “It’s okay. I don’t think he meant it like that.” 

_ Yes! He didn’t mean it! _

“He still should’ve thought before talking,” Luke ignored Alex’s attempts to turn him around. “You’ve been acting like a dick for weeks now Bob. We thought if we gave you space you would talk.” 

Bobby snorted. He could feel his walls coming up. He hated getting so defensive but it was either tell them the truth or get, well, defensive. The latter always won, “What could I possibly have to talk about? And like I would come to you three, you’re too busy with each other to pay any attention.” 

“That’s… that’s not true!” Reggie shot up from the couch, walking around Luke and Alex. “Bobby, we care about you. We… we thought you didn’t like being around us. Was it too much, all the touching?” 

_ No,  _ “Maybe.” 

“Why didn’t you just use your words and tell us? Didn’t mommy teach you how?” Luke huffed but the bite from before was gone. 

_ I deserved that.  _

It still hurt. 

Alex’s eyes widened as he reached out and hit his boyfriend on the shoulder with a hiss of his name. 

“Oh fuck off Luke,” Bobby stood and walked around the group. He put his guitar back on the stand before turning around. “Mommy wasn’t around to give me the time of day asshole. Why don’t you go back home to yours.” 

They often cracked jokes about all of their shitty home lives. It wasn’t weird to hear them laugh at their friends' situation, as long as said friend was okay and laughing as well. Self-deprecating humor was another bonding experience for them. There’s nothing than shared family trauma to really bring a friendship together. 

“Okay,  _ enough! _ ” Alex stepped in between them. Bobby blinked, he wasn’t sure when he took a step towards his friend, “This is ridiculous, stop acting like children.” 

“Tell your boyfriend to get off his high horse,” Bobby glared but took a step back. 

Luke just rolled his eyes, though the usual fire wasn’t there. Bobby didn’t know what to think of that. A terrible feeling settled in his gut. Maybe he didn’t have to express his feelings to lose his friends. All he had to be was an asshole. 

Alex wrapped an arm around Reggie, heading towards the door. Luke hesitated before grabbing his bag and followed his boyfriends. Bobby tightened his jaw, his heart freefalling into his stomach. Reggie looked upset, fidgeting with his rings and his eyes looked watery.  _ Fuck _ . Reggie hated fighting because of his folks and he absolutely hated it when his friends fought. 

Great. Just another thing Bobby fucked up. 

“Come find us when you wanna be mature and actually  _ talk _ about your feelings, not whatever kind of shitty deflecting that was,” Alex said over his shoulder. 

The studio doors closed behind the trio, Bobby’s eyes meeting Reggie’s briefly. Yeah. There was fear there. 

All the fight left him at once and he sank to the floor. He pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and rested his head against his knees. It was probably better this way. Sure, Alex didn’t say their friendship was over or anything - just to find them when Bobby wants to use his mediocre communication skills. Lines were crossed though and apologies were needed. 

It had been an unfair fight, three against one. Bobby sighed. Okay. It wasn’t a fight. Bobby just can’t be as emotionally vulnerable as his friends could. When their friendship was first starting the three of them would gang up on him to share the smallest hint of emotion until one day he was doing it without any prompting. 

Apparently he still had some walls to knock down. 

Bobby wished he had someone here with him, like he knows the three of them will be for each other. He could already hear Alex giving Luke a lecture followed by soft spoken words and cuddles. It made sense though. Too much sense. They were  _ LukeReggieAlex  _ while he was just…  _ Bobby. _

Stupid, defensive and heartbroken Bobby. 

* * *

“You need to talk to them,” Willie said in lue of greeting. 

“What the hell dude,” Bobby’s high-five lacked due to shock. “Nice to see you too.” 

Willie rolled his eyes, “It’s always good to see you man but Alex has been complaining and being sad to me all week because of whatever happened between the four of you.” 

Bobby frowned as he put on his helmet, “I will soon. I promise.” 

“You better. I can’t take a mopey Alex anymore,” Willie smiled a little. “Though apparently Luke’s been song writing so not all is, well, terrible.” 

No. All  _ is _ terrible. Luke only writes after fights when he feels guilty, such as the song he wrote about his mom. 

It was Bobby’s fault, why it’s been a week without any Sunset Curve meetings and the lack of his best friends around the house. Carrie had raised an eyebrow as she asked where they were but Bobby just shrugged. He didn’t want to get into it. He loved his sister but once he tells her what happened she’ll tell Julie and Flynn and then everyone else will know. 

It was easier keeping this close to his chest. 

“Oh,” Nick appeared out of nowhere. He kicked his bored up with a grin. “And maybe tell them how you feel while you’re at it. It’ll be a tremendous help to all of us.” 

“Shut it Nicholas,” Bobby pushed his shoulder lightly. “I’m thinking about it.” 

“Oh shit, no way!” 

Bobby ignored his friend, making sure to hit his shoulder with his as he headed for the ramp. 

But yes way. He did a lot of thinking this past week and figured to hell with it all. Clearly anything could ruin a friendship if that terrible afternoon was anything to go by. He would rather still have his friends and work through the awkwardness of them not returning feelings than lose them forever due to hurtful words and lies of defense. 

He just had to work up the courage to tell them and that’s where the week of stalling came in. Bobby knew that he would have to tell them as soon as they saw each other to  _ talk _ . It was the only thing he could do. He couldn’t lie or let himself get defensive again. He couldn’t feed off of Luke’s protective and uncertain energy. 

He couldn’t hurt them again, not with personal attacks. 

He misses his friends, it hurt more than any heartbreak ever did. School was weird. They didn’t really interact in the hallway, they would glance at each other in class but never spoke. Bobby hasn't been to the lunch table all week. Sure their other friends were there but he often felt like a stranger within his own friend group. Besides, everyone  _ loves _ Alex, Luke and Reggie. They would take their side without a second thought. He’s sure they know that something’s weird by now. Carrie had been trying to get him to open up, bringing snacks up every night and just sitting with him. 

Tomorrow. He’ll talk to them tomorrow. 

Willie and Nick joined him on the ramps, the trio laughing and trying to out skate each other with crazier and stupid moves. Willie had them both beat, seeing that the boy seems to live on his skateboard. Bobby wouldn’t be surprised if he tucked it into bed every night and held it close. He laughed at his own joke, coming to a stop on the bottom of the half pipe, about to yell up to Willie to ask him about his relationship with his skateboard, when he heard something that made him pause. 

“Yeah man, I’m telling ya, it just isn’t normal,” Someone - Derek, from school - said to his friend Stevie, “I’m not homophobic but three guys dating? It’s weird as hell.” 

“It’s a lotta bodies to keep track of,” Stevie snorted, “Do you think Wilson is also sucking their dicks?” 

“He hasn’t been around ‘em all week, maybe he wised up. He was always way too cool for their lameass band.” 

They’re talking about his friends. They’re discussing his friends and their relationship like they personally knew them. Who the hell were they to judge their lifestyle and who they chose to love? Bobby saw red, rage suddenly filling him as the two friends continued mocking his friends and laughing obnoxiously. 

Before he could really think it through he kicked his board up, catching it before jogging over to the duo. Their words were muffled over the ringing in his ears, his hands starting to shake as they heard Luke’s name followed by a very untastful comment. He watched as Stevie noticed him stalking up, eyes going wide as he hit Derek on the shoulder. 

“Oh, hey Bobby,” Derek greeted, way too comfortable for Bobby’s liking. “I didn’t know you skated.” 

“And I didn’t know you were a close-minded asshole,” Bobby glared, stepping into Derek’s space. “Stop talking shit about my friends. They aren’t weird.” 

If Derek was guilty about being caught gossiping he didn’t show it. He probably wasn’t, the dickhead. He chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, “Don’t tell me you’re actually a part of that…  _ unnatural  _ relationship. I thought you would have more self respect.” 

“You don’t know me,” Bobby spat. 

Stevie laughed, “He’s not a part of it but he  _ wants _ to be. That’s even more pathetic. Would you rather whore yourself around in a foursome than finding an actual relationship?” 

“It is an actual relationship.” 

Derek smirked, shaking his head as he got closer into Bobby’s personal space; he didn’t back down. He set his jaw, staring up at the other boy. Derek looked over at Stevie, looking so  _ fucking smug _ before turning back to Bobby. 

“I didn’t know Mercer turn you all into fa-” 

Bobby’s skateboard connected with Derek’s face before he could finish his sentence. The boy stumbled backwards, his hands coming up to his face as Stevie let out a yell. Bobby didn’t stop to think. He charged forward, slamming into Derek and brought them both to the ground. He straddled his torso, managing to get a punch in before he was pulled off Derek and a foot connected with his face. 

Stevie stood over him, standing on one of his wrists so he couldn’t move. It  _ hurt _ . He tried to wedge it from under the boys ugly ass sneakers but it just made Stevie press down more. Bobby glared, making his free hand into a fist before he swung. A laugh escaped his mouth as his punch landed where it wanted, Stevie crumbling to the ground holding his crotch. 

He got to his feet quickly, wincing as he moved his left wrist. Derek was stumbling to his feet as well, both boys glaring at each other. Bobby was very proud of the discoloration that was already forming on Derek’s face. 

Bobby went to charge again when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. Nick stood in front of him, yelling at the crowd that had gathered that the show was over. 

“Willie let me go!” 

“No! Dude, you need to calm down. What the fuck was that?” Willie demanded. 

“They’re homophobic assholes who deserve to get their faces kicked in,” Bobby yelled, trying to free himself from his friends grip. Unsurprisingly it didn’t work. 

“What would they guys think, what would Reggie think?” Willie whispered. 

All the fight left Bobby in an instant. Reggie hated fighting. He especially hated when fighting got physical. He slumped against Willie, who loosened his hold the smallest bit. Nick was saying something to Derek and Stevie and it didn’t sound nice. The two assholes were glaring at Bobby over his shoulder, as if his reaction was uncalled for. 

Bobby tapped his hand against Willie’s thigh, singling that he wouldn’t attack again. Nick handed him his board. Clearly their day at the skatepark was done. 

“Talk shit about my friends again and I’ll blind you,” Bobby said to Stevie and Derek before following his friends out of the park. 

* * *

He had gotten an ear full from Carrie when he arrived home. Julie and Flynn were over too so they also laid into him about needing to be more careful and how fighting wasn’t the answer. 

The looks of fear on Stevie and Derek’s faces at his parting words were definitely worth it. 

Bobby was currently being fussed over by Carrie as Julie went to his room to get his blanket and Flynn brought him an ice pack from the kitchen. He sent her a smile in thanks, wincing when the motion made his nose and left cheek hurt. It looks a lot worse than it was. 

Willie and Nick were somewhere in the house. He lost track of them once Carrie opened the door and pulled him into the living room. They were probably in the basement enjoying not being the center of attention for literally three mother hens. 

“I’m fine,” Bobby said for the tenth time. “It doesn’t even hurt. That much.” 

Julie had come back from his room and tucked him in. Bobby had to smile. It was nice to be fussed over though he would never admit that. Julie brushed the hair out of his face, grabbing the now warm ice pack out of his hand before looking a little guilty. 

“Don’t be mad.” 

“Why?” 

“I might have told the boys about what happened and they’re on their way over. Reggie’s super freaked and I think he just needs to see you,” Julie sighed. “I’m sorry. I know things are weird between the four of you right now.” 

Bobby couldn’t find it in himself to be mad or even annoyed. Honestly being surrounded by his best friends sounded perfect right now. He shook his head, worming his hand out from under the blanket and squeezed Julie’s wrist, “It’s okay.” 

The sound of the front door opening made them both look up. Julie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “I’m gonna join the others in the basement, let the four of you talk. If you need anything we’re a floor below.” 

“Thanks Jules,” Bobby whispered, watching her leave and barely having time to brace himself as Reggie ran into the room. 

Bobby only had time to protect his bad wrist before he had a lap full of Reggie, the younger boy wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face into Bobby’s shoulder. Bobby placed a hand on his back, rubbing up and down in a way he hopes was soothing. 

“I’m okay Reg.” 

Reggie didn’t say anything, only pressing tighter. Luke and Alex appeared a moment later, both of them taking up either side of Bobby. Alex wrapped an arm around his shoulders, careful about not dislodging Reggie. Luke just sat there staring at him with wide eyes. He slowly lifted a hand to Bobby’s injured cheek, frowning before dropping his hand back done. He gently held Bobby’s wrist, running the pad of the thumb over it. 

“What happened?” Luke asked. 

Bobby sighed, “I got into a fight with Derek and Stevie, y’know, from science? They were talking shit about you guys and I won’t be repeating what they said so don’t ask.” 

“Willie said you hit Derek in the face with your skateboard,” Reggie mumbled into his neck. 

Luke let out a laugh, “I wish I saw that.” 

“Really?” Alex sent Luke an unimpressed look before turning back to Bobby, “As much as we appreciate you defending our honor, it really isn’t worth you getting hurt over. People are jerks. They’re gonna say shitty things regardless.” 

“Like me?” Bobby mumbled, playing with a loose string from the rips in Reggie’s jeans. 

Luke shifted, scooting closer and ran a hand through Bobby’s hair, “No, not like you. I also said some pretty shitty things. I’m so sorry Bob.” 

“It’s alright. I started it. I didn’t mean for how it sounded but I understood,” Bobby sighed. “I got defensive and felt trapped. I just reacted, I’m sorry.” 

“You’re already forgiven,” Alex smiled gently, “Are you ready to talk about why you felt trapped?” 

Bobby closed his eyes and nodded. This was it. There’s no going back after this. It was better to get it off his chest and out into the open. Bottling everything wasn’t working out for him. They could deal with any backlash or awkwardness as it happened. These three guys were his entire life. He felt safe with them, safe enough to tell them anything. 

“I…ever since the three of you started dating I felt like I didn’t belong. Well, I felt like I didn’t fit even before you guys became official. I was dealing with it, the heartache of watching the three guys you love fall for each other. Just my luck right? The Wilson Luck strikes again,” Bobby refused to look either of them in the eye. “I thought if I just distanced myself it wouldn’t be as bad. All the touches and cuddling just made it hurt more.”

Reggie lifted his face from his neck, reaching down to grab Bobby’s hand that was resting on his knee, “First off, you do fit.” 

“Bobby, I’m sorry that we made you feel that way,” Alex said, “But it’s the furthest thing from the truth. You complete us. You balance us out. When the whole world is against us you’re the one person we know that will be there without fail. We’d be so lost without you.” 

“Oh,” Bobby said dumbly. He blinked back tears. He was not crying right now. There was nothing to cry about, only finding his biggest insecurities were lying to him but is that really a surprise? No. He’s just stupid enough to believe them.

“You love us?” Luke asked quietly. So quiet it alarmed Bobby. He looked over at his friend to find him already looking, “Like…  _ love _ us?” 

Bobby just nodded, holding his breath. 

The smile that took over Luke’s face was a surprise. Well. It was more of a smirk really. Why the hell does he look so smug? 

“I was right,” Luke leaned forward and looked at Alex, “I  _ told _ you!” 

“And I  _ told _ you that you can’t assume other people's feelings,” Alex rolled his eyes. “Your plan about smothering him with affection was only, like, a little bit helpful. It just freaked him out.” 

“Your plan?” 

“If it wasn’t obvious by now, we love you too. We want you to be a part of our relationship,” Reggie spoke up and Bobby swore his heart stopped, “We didn’t know how to bring it up without making things weird so Luke decided it would be a great idea to see how you would react to various forms of attention.” 

Bobby blinked before laughing, “We’re all a bunch of idiots aren’t we?” 

“Idiots who like to suffer,” Alex nodded in agreement. 

The laughter died in Bobby’s throat as Reggie’s hand came up and cupped his jaw. He rubbed just under his eye, a shy smile on his face, “So? What do you wanna do?” 

Bobby felt like he was dreaming. His chest was about to burst with butterflies. He was sure his eyes gave him away but he answered anyway, “Can I be y’alls boyfriend?” 

Reggie leaned forward, his lips meeting Bobby’s. The kiss itself was chaste but it made Bobby breathless. Kissing these boys was about to become his favorite pastime. The kiss held promises of more to come, of building and figuring out their relationship together as a quartet. He could feel Reggie smile against his lips before he pulled away, making himself comfortable again on Bobby’s lap. 

Alex relaxed against his side, leaning forward to press a kiss of his own to Bobby’s lips. It was a light peck, and maybe he was still reeling from kissing Reg, but his world felt dizzy. He was sure he had the dopiest smile on his face. He gasped when he felt lips on his neck, whipping his head over to see Luke looking so damn pleased with himself. 

“You’re never getting rid of us now Bobbers,” Luke shifted, moving so his head was resting on Reggie’s legs and his feet were thrown over the side of the couch. 

Bobby just hummed, enjoying the surreal moment of being around his  _ boyfriends _ . They still had a lot of things to work out, and needed to figure out how to navigate a relationship with four people but Bobby had trust in these three dorks. They’re the most important people in his life (besides Carrie) and he knows he’s the same to them. He knows they won’t give up without a fight. 

Suddenly Nick stumbled out from behind the doorway, looking guilty for a second before grinning. He shot them a thumbs up before he could be heard  _ running _ back towards the basement, “Julie, tell Flynn and Willie they both owe me twenty bucks!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby just wants to be... *appreciated* (and loved)


End file.
